In wireless communication, antennas may be used to provide wireless connectivity between a portable device, such as a laptop computer, and other portable devices, peripherals, or communication devices. In a portable laptop computer, the antenna may be located either external to the computer or integrated within the computer.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary embodiment of a laptop computer which includes an antenna located external to the computer. In the exemplary embodiment of FIG. 1, the laptop computer 100 includes a monopole-like antenna 110 or 122. As shown in FIG. 1, the monopole-like antenna 110 may be located at the top of a display unit 150 of the laptop computer 100. Alternatively, the monopole-like antenna 122 may be located on a PC card 120.
FIG. 2 illustrates another exemplary embodiment of a laptop computer which includes onr or more antennas integrally built, or embedded, within the computer. As shown in FIG. 2, the laptop computer 200 includes one or more antennas 210, 220, 230, such as whip-like or slot embedded antennas, embedded in a laptop display 250. In one exemplary embodiment, two embedded antennas 210, 220 may be placed on the left and right edges of the laptop display 250, respectively, whereby the use of the two antennas 210 and 220 may reduce the blockage caused by the laptop display 250 in some directions that occurs in one antenna designs, and provide space diversity to the wireless communication system. Alternatively, one of the antennas 210 or 220 may be disposed on one side of the laptop display 250 while a second antenna 230 is disposed in an upper portion of the laptop display 250, whereby providing antenna polarization diversity, depending on the antenna design used.